


oasis

by lycheewine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheewine/pseuds/lycheewine
Summary: This was their safe haven. Their oasis. The edge of their world. Here, nothing else mattered except the two of them...





	oasis

**Author's Note:**

> hello, im finally writing and uploading something serious after years of joke fics. it's just a short drabble but im extremely proud of it and i hope you enjoy it as well ♡

It was getting late, but they didn’t care. It was almost dark, but that didn’t matter to them. All that Feliciano and Ludwig were focused on was running. Runing even if their lungs gave out, legs collapsing underneath them and bringing the whole weight of their bodies down with them. They refused to stop until they reached the top of the hill at the outskirts of their small countryside village. This was their safe haven.Their oasis. The edge of their world. Here, nothing else mattered except the two of them...

“C’mon, Feliciano!” Ludwig called behind him, heaving each word out as he continued to climb towards the top. “We’re almost there!”

Feliciano let out a small and determined grunt in response. He was the weaker of the two, but he showed extraordinary strength when his heart was into it. With his weak legs wobbling underneath him, he willed himself to go as fast as he could, determined to catch up with Ludwig and reach their goal.

Then, after what felt like forever, Ludwig and Feliciano made it the top of the hill. Feliciano let out an exhausted cry and allowed himself to tip over, falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Ludwig sank to the ground next to him, panting hard. They took a few minutes to lie in the grass and catch their breath before either of them moved again.

Feliciano was the first one to sit up. He slowly stretched and scrubbed his eyes with his fists, adjusting himself where he sat. From the top of their hill, Feliciano felt like the entire world was laid out before him. His eyes were glued to the setting sun, which gave the darkening twilight sky a pinkish red tint. The colours of the sunset and the natural blue hue of the sky blended and swirled together, creating possibly the most stunning colour palette Feliciano has ever laid his eyes on. It stretched across the German countryside, its fading rays of light dimly shining down on the vast acres below. He has seen many sunsets in his lifetime, but this has to be the most astonishing sunset he has ever had the pleasure of viewing. He was nearly left speechless by its sheer magnificence.

“It’s so... beautiful,” Feliciano finally breathed.

“Yeah…” Ludwig sighed. 

“Do you watch the sunset often?”

“I used to. Back when I was a child I would sit in my grandfather’s field and watch the sunset before I had to go off to bed.”

“Ah. I used to watch it all the time from my bedroom window. Something about the sunset has always felt magical to me and, even as a child, I never wanted to miss it.”

Ludwig let out a content sigh as he wrapped a strong arm around Feliciano’s smaller frame, pulling him in as close as he could. Feliciano gratefully snuggled up next to Ludwig and rested his head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence, staring off into the twilight. Occasionally, Feliciano would stretch his neck up to give Ludwig a kiss on the lips or the cheek, but otherwise they would simply enjoy each other’s presence.

Neither of them knew how much time has passed. Minutes? Hours? Days could have passed and neither Feliciano or Ludwig would have known, for they were too wrapped up in this moment. Feliciano only realised how late it was getting when he began to feel the night time chill settle in. He shuttered, burrowing his body into Ludwig’s as much as he could to protect himself from the slight chill. Ludwig must have felt it too, for he even tightened his arm around his lover. Finally, Feliciano decided to give in. 

“Hey, I’m starting to feel pretty cold,” he said, sadness in his voice. “Do you wanna head back now?”

“Yeah, we can,” Ludwid replied. 

The two of them reluctantly stood up and dusted themselves off. Feliciano stretched his arms high into the sky before he took a quick look back at the sunset once more. He hated to leave their safe haven, but he knew he needed to get home before it was too dark. Lovino would surly bless him out if he came home too late. He wrapped an arm around Ludwig and gave the taller man a quick peck on the cheek before they slowly trudged back down the hill into town.


End file.
